


Sleigh

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	Sleigh

Neal had no idea what to get Emma for Christmas. He wasn’t totally stuck, he’d got her some presents and helped Henry pick out something nice for his Mom, but he wanted to do something special, something like their first date. The problem was the fairground was closed for Christmas. There was the skating rink, but Emma never really enjoyed ice skating. When she was ten, she’d seen someone who had fallen get their fingers sliced by an ice-skate, it had put her off. Neal shuddered at the thought, yeah, that sort of thing would put a dampener on the fun.

While Neal was wracking his brains, Pops was chattering away about something. Neal was only listening with half an ear but he started paying attention when Pops mention Christmas.

“…it’s a Christmasy type of thing, so I thought it would be nice for you and Emma.”

“What was that Pops?”

Gold rolled his eyes and handed Neal to pieces of glitter encrusted card.

“Belle and I wanted to do something special for you and Emma, and we thought a sleigh ride would be, well nice.” Gold started picking at the bits of glitter that had stuck to his fingers; “We thought that we could look after Henry for the night, so you two can make a real date night of it. If that’s alright, I mean we can get a ticket for Henry as well if you’d rather…”

Pops was still nervous that Neal was going to decide he wasn’t worth the effort and walk away from their tentative reconciliation. Neal understood, they’d only been speaking again for a few weeks, and that was all thanks to Belle and Emma working hard to bring them together. He tapped the tickets against his fingers and released a small storm of glitter.

“Belle okay with baby-sitting? Henry can be a handful.”

Gold nodded eagerly; “Oh aye. She loves Henry, we both do. And Belle is more than happy to watch Aladdin three times in a row, it’s one of her favourites.”

Neal snorted; “Good thing too.”

Aladdin was Henry’s current obsession. Neal was glad he’d moved on from Monsters Inc, him and Emma could quote that film in their sleep now. He looked at the tickets again and then up at his Pops hopeful face.

“This is great Pops, thank you. Henry’ll love spending the night with you and Belle.”

Pops was grinned from ear to ear; “That’s great. Thank you, son.”

The hug he gave Pops didn’t feel as awkward as the ones they had shared recently, in fact it felt more like the hugs Neal remembered from his childhood.


End file.
